


Solving jealousy issues

by boltxn_queen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaime, Edgeplay, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Implied Cersei Lannister/Euron Greyjoy, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime is hesitant, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, he agrees tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltxn_queen/pseuds/boltxn_queen
Summary: In which Euron and Jaime have sex in result of their obvious sexual tension and jealousy issues.





	Solving jealousy issues

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is probably one of my favourite ships right now and there is literally nothing about it so have this shitty smut one-shot. It's basically PWP and I have to admit, they're probably very ooc but at this point, I just need porn with these two. Hope you like it anyways. Also: I love bottom!Jaime, you can't stop me.
> 
> 7x03 AU set right after Euron gives Ellaria and Tyene to Cersei.

Jaime groaned as he was slammed into a wall, his metal armour letting out a loud  _clink_ as it collided with said wall. He narrowed his eyes, looking down at Euron, who had his hands on either side of him, keeping him in place. It took a moment for Jaime to realize how they must've looked, his face heated up a bit at the sudden realization. He growled quietly in response as he made an attempt to push the other off him, but Euron proved to be quite strong and persistent. 

"Get off me, Greyjoy." He muttered, tone low, he didn't want to attract unnecessary attention to them. Euron made no attempt to move, he simply smirked. How Jaime wished to wipe that look off his face and just kill him... He had to remind himself that they needed his fleet. Despite everything, he could see the appeal, he could see why his sweet sister would be interested in him, he'd never admit it out loud but that didn't stop his eyes from traveling to Euron's lips. Jaime shoved that thought, and a few others, deep down and pushed Euron off.  
  
"I though you were leaving." It was a statement more than anything else. He wanted him gone, plain and simple. Well.. when he was not being a dick, he could be quite fun, Jaime thought, but that was rare and right now, he  _did_ want him gone, he was getting in between him and Cersei and Jaime was not happy about that.  
  
"I was. Figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing." Euron said with a shrug, grin spread on his face. Jaime could only sigh loudly, he wasn't sure what to say. "So, you never did tell me what your sister was into." Euron said out of nowhere, giving Jaime a quick wink. Jaime growled once more, "Keep your hands off her." He threatened but it did not receive the desired reaction. Euron simply chuckled, "Perhaps you're more my taste." He said as if it was the most casual thing ever. That caught Jaime off guard. He frowned, a puzzled look on his face, he was not expecting that. He closed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance, "Just go." He said, sounding exasperated. "Well your sister does not intent on giving me a reward anytime soon, I think I deserve one though, how about a kiss?" It was not a suggestion, it was a demand, Jaime knew that. He decided to go by the logic that if he denied finding the idea hot, it will stop sounding so appealing.  
  
Suddenly, Jaime felt himself get pushed up against the wall once more, his hands pinned above his head. He was getting pissed off at being shoved around like this. He groaned in pain as Euron pushed him up further but made an effort to struggle anyways. Euron seemed to be too caught up in keeping him pinned to realize that Jaime had had enough. He was in for a surprise when Jaime swapped their positions so that he could hold Euron by the collar of his black jacket, fingers digging into the leathery material.   
  
"I told you to leave." Jaime said, anger evident in his tone as he eyed the ironborn. Euron, despite being quite shocked, smiled anyways. "My sister,  _the queen_ , will  _never_  marry you, I'll make sure of that." It was all empty threats, he can't do anything to Euron, they need him and his fleet, house Lannister doesn't have many allies as it is, but Jaime couldn't just stand to the side as Euron mocked him and openly tried to seduce Cersei. Well, he kind of succeeded but Jaime refused to believe that.   
  
Jaime was just about to let him go and walk away, they've caused enough of a scene as it is. Even though there was nobody around, everyone had fled when they had seen the kingslayer start getting pissed, Jaime still felt as if people were watching them. He didn't want to be seen _this_  close to the pirate. He backed off a bit, stepping back a few steps and giving Euron a dissapproving look before turning his back on him, about to walk away. Euron had other plans though, he pushed himself off the wall and straightened himself out, dusting off his jacket, before grabbing Jaime's good hand and spinning him around so that they were face to face once more. Jaime, of course, was momentarily shocked but a feeling of annoyance, and possibly something else, soon settled in. Before he could actually curse the other man for the millionth time, he felt a pair of hard lips smash onto his. He raised his hands in defensFe, eyes widening. _Euron was kissing him._ Well, Jaime wouldn't call it kissing, it was rough and sloppy and _he loved it._ He made a show of trying to push the other off but he knew he wanted it, he knew he was enjoying it. He closed his eyes in defeat, his golden hand pressing against the small of Euron's back, making the other groan quietly. Euron moved his hands into Jaime's hair, yanking his head in a tilt as if to further deepen the kiss before biting his bottom lip. Jaime was just about to pull him closer when Euron broke off, gasping slightly, a smug look on his face. "I should go now, Kingslayer."  
  
Jaime gave him an annoyed look, "Stay." He said, commanded, and Euron nodded with a breathless laugh. "You change moods quickly. Show me watch you got, Lannister." He said, and Jaime immediately knew it was a challenge. He was not one to back down from a challenge but he had to be honest, he had no idea what to do, he had never been with a man before, he had never given it much thought either and he couldn't believe he was about to go through with it. Jamie thought for a moment on what he was doing. Euron Greyjoy was an ass, not even an hour had passed since they were in the throne room, Euron making lewd comments about  _his_  sister, about the queen. Jamie decided that he can take his anger out now, it didn't have to mean anything, they can forget about it as soon as it's over. Truth be told, he was desperate for a way to justify this, he had trouble believing how little effort it took for Euron to get him to agree to something like this.  
  
"You seem to be lost for ideas. How about you get on your knees and show me what you can do." Euron suggested and Jaime nodded, his face flushed red. He closed his eyes and sighed, once more trying to justify his own actions before just deciding to screw it all. He wanted this, he was doing it. He paused for a moment, "Not here." He said and grabbed the pirate, dragging him by his arm. He led Euron through the halls of the Red Keep. He knew it looked weird, Ser Jaime Lannister dragging Lord Greyjoy through the long hallways to a private chamber.  
  
  
Upon arriving, they barely had time to close the doors before Euron had shoved Jaime to his knees which the other seemed surprisingly okay with. Euron skillfully removed Jaime's armour, untying the knots and strongs keeping it on, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy sound, before he rucked his shirt up, leaving his torso bare. "Good god." Euron purred seductively, his tongue darting out to wet his lips at the  _gorgeous_  sight before him. Jaime sneered in response as he unbuckled Greyjoy's pants, pulling them to the floor. He then reached up to remove his shirt and jacket, tossing them to the floor. He had the feeling that Euron would be quite pissed if he actually ripped them so Jaime decided to not cause extra trouble. He swallowed and bit his lip before leaning down to take Euron's cock. Jaime gagged for a moment before getting accustomed to the length,  _he hadn't even taken the whole thing in yet,_  it was quite impressive and Jaime couldn't stop the sudden worried thoughts that ran across his mind. He started off by giving a few experimental licks, his tongue swirling around the slit in a sort of teasing manner. He tried his best to remember how Cersei had done it, he started at the top and soon he had swallowed the whole of it. Jaime wanted to hit himself for being proud over such a thing but when he heard Euron letting out a shaky moan, Jaime almost smirked.   
  
"Fuck, is your sister this good too? That'd be quite the treat!" He laughed silently, yanking Jaime by his hair so that he would look at him. "I came for one Lannister and I leave with two!" He grinned. 'Does he find everything funny?' Jaime thought. He rolled his eyes in brief annoyance as he placed his hands on Euron's hips for support, the cold metal of his golden hand getting a low groan from Euron as it touched his skin.  _He'd never done this before,_  he supposed it was similar to pleasuring a woman. He lapped at the ironborn's cock, it was messy, sloppy, but Euron seemed to appreciate it, judging by his loud groans and curses, and Jaime, admittedly, felt quite proud of himself. He moved his tongue to lick around Euron's balls before moving his hand to massage them, applying pressure at certain points  
  
"The queen's not yours, she'll never be." Jaime said defensively, panting, as he pulled off to get some air. Euron let out a laugh that sounded mocking in Jaime's mind, "No, but I have to admit, I can settle for the just the kingslayer, you're quite the sight." The pirate said, looking down at him, running a finger over his lips before shoving it in his mouth, "Now be a good boy and suck would you?"   
  
Jaime's face was flushed, his mouth sore. He complied though, he had always had a thing for being given commands, something he didn't want to admit. Jaime thought for a moment, he was figuring out a lot of things about himself that he didn't want to admit. He repeated what he had just done before, his tongue lapping at Euron's fingers, covering them in a coat of saliva. Jaime debated on just getting up and walking away. Inevitably, he decided he'll stay, he'll worry about his shattered pride later. Right now, between Euron using one hand to pull on his hair whilst the other was in his mouth and Jaime's own aching cock, he couldn't think of much else.

"Have you done this before? You seem quite experienced." Euron said, murmured actually. Jaime shook his head and pulled of his mouth to answer, "No."   
  
"I'll be gentle then! Or do you want me to fuck you into the bed? I'll leave you limping, you won't be able to walk, kingslayer." With a smirk, Euron pulled Jaime to his feet only to pull him into a rough, hard kiss. Euron pulled his hand back and gave Jaime's ass a slap, it didn't hurt as much as Euron probably wanted it to as Jaime still had his pants, granted they won't be staying on much longer but still. Jaime felt dizzy, this was too much for him. He kissed back, only briefly, before Euron bit his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. Jaime moaned and pulled back, a bit distressed, "Y-You're not fucking me." He stated, his voice quivering ever so slightly as he tried to hold on to his last shreds of dignity. 

"Are you sure? I think you quite want me to. You love this, don't you? Whore. What would your sister say?" Despite the harsh words, Euron was smiling as he said them, wrapping a hand around Jaime's throat, not too hard, but it was enough to make Jamie moan. "Fuck, you're into this." Euron purred into Jaime's ear, biting his earlobe, his teeth grazing the delicate skin.  _'What would your sister say?'_ Jamie paled at that, he was trying not to think about it but Greyjoy just had to bring it up. _She could walk in_ , someone could walk in minute, they never locked the damned door. Trust Euron to find that hot.

"Greyjoy.. This isn't right..." Jaime breathed out, trailing off. "Because fucking your sister is perfectly okay? I don't blame you, she's a hell of a woman, but you get the point." Euron smirked and gave him a quick peck on the lips, it was more gentle than Jaime would have expected. "I- I mean-" Jaime was lost for words, his cock throbbed painfully in his pants. Lust makes people do stupid things. Euron licked his lips as Jaime whispered something that sounded suspiciously close to  _'fucking bastard.'_ Euron spanked him a few times for that, causing Jamie to groan and try to pull away only to be held tightly in place.  
  
Euron dragged him to the bed and threw him into the red silk sheets, moving his hand and allowing Jaime to pant and gasp for air. Whilst the other was still dazed, Euron bent him over, shoving his face in the soft pillows. "You never did say your preference, I'll just assume you like it rough." Euron said and Jaime tensend in fear and excitement. He had never been fucked before, he was scared, that he couldn't deny, but there was a twinge of excitement building in his lower stomach. Euron ripped off his pants, Jaime was not very happy about it, throwing them to the floor. When the first finger entered his tight hole, Jaime couldn't stop from crying out, it was unexpected but he was glad that Euron was at least making an effort to prepare him, he didn't really know the whole procedure but he could come to a few basic conlusions. He shoved his face in the white pillow that he had had been gripping, muffling out any further sounds. It was pushed away from him soon enough though.  
  
"Ah ah, I want to hear you beg and moan, it's a nice sound." He was mocking him, Jaime was well aware. He didn't have much time to dwell on it. He arched his back as Euron shoved another finger into him, now using both to stretch him open. "If you're going to fuck me, do it before I decide to leave." Jaime murmured, it sounded dangerously close to a whine in his head and  _Jaime Lannister did not whine._  
  
Euron laughed and pulled his fingers out, Jaime suddenly missed the feeling of being filled up. He didn't have to worry for long though as Euron pulled him by his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh, allowing his cock to rub against Jaime's entrance before shoving in. Jaime realized that Euron was sticking to his plan of pounding him into the bed. He denied himself the right to scream out in both pain and pleasure, he wasn't sure which at this point, his mind was a mess. For a brief moment he wondered how women were able to handle this, it hurt like hell but he supposed there was a nice feel to the otherwise stinging sensation of being impaled on someone's cock.  
  
"Gods, right there!" Jaime pants, shuddering in pleasure. He hadn't meant to say it, he hadn't meant to give Euron the satisfaction that he was, in fact, enjoying this. The feeling of having Greyjoy's cock buried deep in him was amazing, Jaime didn't want to admit it but when Euron increased the speed, hitting  _that spot_  over and over, Jaime couldn't help but to let out a strangled moan, his hips moving back in time to match Euron's thrusts. And  _oh gods,_ Euron had leaned down, his torso pressing against Jaime's back, face buried in the crook of his neck, biting down and leaving large bruises that Jaime was sure he would have a hard time hiding from his sister.  _His sister_... fuck, she couldn't know, Jaime was sure that she would not take it lightly. He cursed himself for giving in so easily but Euron's hand was now on his flushed cock, rubbing him, edging him, and Cersei was the last thing Jaime wanted to think about.  
  
The pleasure was short-lived though as Euron pulled out, allowing for Jaime to let out an unwanted whine. "Shush." Euron commanded and Jaime groaned loudly but nodded anyways. Euron practically manhandled him into a position in which he was laying on his back. Jaime suddenly felt very exposed, he sighed deeply but looked at Euron anyways, his eyes pleading for any type of contact. Euron leaned over and attached his lips to Jaime's nipple hungrily, biting and pulling. Jaime cried out, that's all he could do, Euron was keeping his hands pinned. He sucked on the bud and when he was sure that Jaime was going to cry from pleasure, he moved to the other, repeating the torturous process.  
  
They didn't say anything, they didn't have to, they both knew what they wanted, though Jaime wanted to make it known. He couldn't wait any longer, "Euron, fuck, just do  _something! Seven hells!"_  He cursed loudly as Euron lazily dragged his fingers across his cock before taking it in his hand. Euron allowed his fingers to skim over the tip, licking his lips at the sight. "Is this what you want? You're such a needy little thing." Euron chuckled as he continued his task, increasing the speed of his hand, causing Jaime to rock his hips in need. Drops of pre-come sparked at the tip of Jaime's aching member but Greyjoy wiped those off with his tongue.

"Fuck me! I want you to do it before I change my mind.  _Why did you stop_?" Jaime said between gritted teeth. Euron only grinned in response as he swung Jamie's legs over his shoulder, "You want to be taken like a whore then?" He asked in a joking tone and was quite surprised when Jamie nodded in anticipation. He aligned himself with Jaime's hole once more before entering the familiar heat. He groaned as he did and Jamie moaned at the feeling that he had missed so much. Nothing else mattered at this moment, he didn't even have it in himself to be mad at himself, or at Greyjoy for that matter. Euron wasted no time in setting a rhythm. He pounded into him fast and rough. Jaime held onto the covers, throwing his head back. At this point, he had gotten used to the new feeling if being filled up, he wasn't going to deny how much he liked it though. The slight burning pain was gone, allowing Jaime to feel full pleasure. He panted and rocked his hips in time to match Euron's speed.   
  
"You can go harder! I'm not going to break, Greyjoy." He said breathlessly and Euron complied with a teasing smile. He placed a hand around Jamie's neck, choking him once more, he seemed to enjoy it. Jaime gagged, he closed his eyes and could only arch his back, he didn't have the strength to stop Euron. Jaime realized how easy it would be for the other to kill him but he figured it wound't end well for Euron if he did. He smiled at the revelation, allowing himself to feel safe, probably a stupid decision but Jaime was never known for being logical.  
  
"You Lannisters prefer it rough then? I should keep that in mind when I fuck your sister." Greyjoy laughed, his grip around the other's neck tightening. Jaime squirmed slightly, letting out a choked moan. "D-Don't!" He groaned, he couldn't speak with a hand cutting off his air supply. Euron only cocked an eyebrow in response, keeping up his pace. "Are you jealous, Jamie?" Euron asked with a smirk on his face. Jamie practically mewled, he liked it when Euron called him by his name, it felt to good to hear it on the other's lips. He  _was_  jealous, it was true, he was just not sure of whom he was actually jealous. Of Euron, for getting Cersei's attention or of  _Cersei for getting Euron's attention._ "Do you want me all to yourself, Jamie?" Euron asked, he knew the answer, but he liked seeing the kingslayer flustered. Jamie could hardly think, he was _so close,_ his whole body trembled with lust. "Yes! Gods, yes! I want you! Euron, f-fuck, I want  _you!"_  
  
Euron, nodded laughing. "Perhaps I should just marry you then, I can get used to coming home to this." He said, emphasizing the word this with a sharp tug on Jaime's cock. "K-Keep dreaming." Jaime barked but he closed his eyes anyways, moaning once more. He tried so hard to keep quiet as he didn't want anyone walking in, he wasn't sure what he'd do if that  _did_  happen, but it was really difficult when Euron was rutting into him like this. He felt himself nearing his peak, he didn't know how much lnger he could last, this was too much for him. He didn't have to worry about coming to soon though as Euron grabbed his cock, keeping his hand around it and preventing Jaime for releasing. He cried out quietly and gripped the silk sheets, he wondered how he hadn't ripped them yet. "Drowned god, you're so fucking tight!" Euron muttered, spanking him with his free hand, the other still around his cock. "Greyjoy, damn, I need- fuck." Jaime trailed off, he couldn't even form a sentence. Euron looked at him as if asking him to continue.  
  
"I need to come!  _Please_!" Jaime begged, he knew that's what Euron wanted to hear, him begging for release. Jaime was well aware how pitiful he sounded but he was desperate right now, he didn't care.  
  
Apparently that's all it took because soon he felt Euron shooting his load inside of him with a loud grunt and  _seven hells, that feels fucking amazing._ Euron thrusted in a few more times, reaching over to rub Jaime's cock and bring him to orgasm. It didn't take much and soon Jaime came, his seed covering his body, he felt filthy and tired and in  _complete bliss,_ his whole body shivered in pleasure. Euron eyed him for a moment with smile before speaking up, "The queen will be wanting her gifts. I should go now, my ship awaits."   
  
Jamie muttered something incoherent. He grabbed Euron's arm and pulled him close, "Well she can wait a bit, can't she? Clean me up." He said, it was his turn to look smug. Euron looked at him in surprise but bit his lip in approval anyways. He hovered over Jamie's spent frame and allowed himself to lap at his seed, the salty taste invading his mouth. He licked Jamie's torso before moving to give his nipples a few rough tugs. Jamie chuckled and pushed him off, "Okay, enough, I was joking, didn't think you'd actually do it, get lost." He said, still chuckling. Euron nodded and gave him a quick, sloppy kiss before gathering his things and leaving, not before getting dressed though.  
  
Jaime let out a long breath when he heard the heavy wooden door open then shut. He was  _fucked_ , in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought!<3


End file.
